A South Beach Love Story
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: Harold Danforth and Jerry McKessie were the top of the best in Miami. They were best friends ever since they were kids…until now. But what happens when their younger generation Chad and Taylor falls in love? Chapter 2 is Finally Up! Author's Note Inside
1. Trailer

**Hello guys. I had a perfect epiphany for a new story. It just seems too perfect for me to keep it all in so I'm putting it out there. Hope you guys like it! Here's the trailer of it.**

**Bold- Names**

Regular- Dialogue

_Italics- Actions_

_Italic Underline- Narrator_

_Plays Daddy Yankee's Impacto in background._

_Shows the city of Miami._

_In the city of Miami..._

_Shows people revving up motorcycles and cars._

_Shows girls in short skirts and halter tops walk down the sidewalk_

_Shows the beach and everyone on it._

_There's always been a ladder of classes._

_Shows the different people in town._

_At the bottom, is the people who don't do well or the criminals/gang members_

_Shows people who live in a small neighborhood but crowded_

_Shows guys walking down the block, gang like._

_At the top, is the people who are at the top of their game or the very successful people_

_Shows two men shaking their hands across a table_

_Shows people working in a office_

_There were only 2 people in all of Miami who was superior on their game_

"Hello, I'm here to see Harold Danforth for breast implants," a lady says at the front desk.

"..and in other news Jerry McKessie wins yet another great case in court today..." the newscaster said on TV.

_Those guys were the best of the best..._

_Shows Harold getting ready for surgery_

_Shows Jerry pleading his case to the jury._

_And they were best friends as well._

_Shows both guys hanging out at home, watching a game on TV._

_A white flash shows up on the screen._

_Until now_

"Jerry, what happened between you two?" Meg McKessie asked her husband in the room.

"We grew apart," he lied, "I don't even want to talk about him anymore,"

_Scene grows dark, then flashes white._

_Shows two houses_

_Plays Sexyback by Justin Timberlake_

_Enter in the next generation of Danforths and McKessies_

"Alan, give me back my shirt!" Chad yells to his younger brother as they race downstairs.

"Not until you give me back my basketball," Alan replies back before running into his older sister Dominique.

"Ok, break it up. Now turn it back in at the same time," Dominique told her brothers. The boys sigh and trade.

------------------------------------

"Hey Taylor, I'm going over to Chris's," Kyle told his older sister.

"Fine, but don't come back dirty," Taylor told her brother as she carries her baby brother to his crib.

"Fine," Kyle smiled. He slips on his shoes and goes out the door.

--------------------------------

_They're achievers, following in their parent's footsteps._

"Man, just think about it. When I become a plastic surgeon, I'll be working on women and fucking them too," Chad said to his best friend Troy as they walked past different women at his father's party.

"Yeah, talk about Nip/Tuck man," Troy replied, smirking.

-------------------------------

"I can't believe your dad just covered that case with Britney and K-Fed," Gabriella squealed.

"I know right. One day, I'll be doing a case for a celebrity too," Taylor said, dreamily.

-------------------------------

_But what happens when one child of each generation meets up..._

Chad opens the door and sees Taylor in only a towel. He can't help but stare at her and how the towel fits her body perfectly.

"Um...hi," Taylor says.

"Oh yeah, hi," Chad said, looking back up at her.

_and fall in love?_

"Chad, we shouldn't be doing this. Our families are rivals," Taylor explains.

"Does it look like I care? I don't care what they think. All I care about is you," Chad tells her.

_----------------------------------_

"I've never felt this way before," Taylor whispers as it continues to rain on the two.

"Me neither, but I'm glad I feel this way with you," Chad whispers back before he passionately kisses her. She kisses him back and pulls him closer to her.

--------------------------------------

_What happens when their parents find out about it?_

Taylor and Chad were taking off each others clothes very slowly until her dad burst into the room.

"Taylor Monique Hilary McKessie!" her father roared. The couple pulls apart and Taylor gasps.

"Daddy, don't. Please.." Taylor begs.

"What have I told you about the Danforths?" Jerry yelled.

_---------------------------------------_

"Son, you disobeyed my rules. You are to never see her again," Chad's father told him.

"But why? I love her!" Chad exclaims before his father slaps her.

"You love her that whore bag?" his father says.

"Don't you dare call her that?" Chad growls.

-------------------------------

_Plays Go the Distance by Lucas Grabeel_

_Will they tear down the family rival walls..._

"Please daddy. Just talk to him again. You know you want to," Taylor pleads to her dad

_or will it get higher in flames?_

"We can run away Taylor. If they don't want us together, why should we stay here?" Chad explains.

"I love you, but is it worth the risk?" Taylor asks.

"For love, it's never a risk," Chad says as he takes her hands.

_--------------------------------------------_

_When it comes to love..._

"I want to be with him, father," Taylor begs.

"Stay away from him!" Jerry yells.

_What can stand in your way?_

_Shows Chad standing in between Taylor and a gun._

"If you kill her...then you have to go through me," Chad says.

"Chad don't!" Taylor pleads.

_Scene goes black and a gun shot rings out._

_Flashes to Taylor falls to the ground crying._

_Flashes to Chad being put in an ambulance._

_Starring **Monique Coleman**_

"Did I ever tell you how perfect you are?" Taylor asks Chad as he drives.

_**Corbin Bleu**_

"Well for the 100th time yeah," Chad smiles back.

_**Vanessa Hudgens**_

"Is this really want you want?" Gabriella asks Taylor

_**Zac Efron**_

"Dude, I wish I could help you out but you're dealing with your dad's rival's daughter," Troy explains, sitting in Chad's desk chair.

_**Jamie Foxx**_

"Taylor, you know that I want the best for you," Jerry McKessie tells Taylor, touching her cheek.

_And **David Reivers**_

"Chad, son, the reason Taylor's father and I don't get along is..." Harold Danforth says to Chad.

_In a modern Romeo and Juliet tale of true rival love..._

_Shows Taylor and Chad on her balcony._

"You know, I had a good feeling about my birthday," Taylor smiled.

"What?" Chad asked.

"On that day,I felt that I would start something new," Taylor said, "and it all started with meeting you,"

Chad smiles back at her as they interlocked fingers.

"Well, happy belated Sweet Sixteen," Chad tells her before he kisses her.

**A South Beach Love Story**

_Shows Taylor running up to Chad. She jumps in his arms as he spins her around._

"Promise me you'll never do that again," Taylor tells him as they hug.

"If someone doesn't want to hurt you then yeah," Chad jokes.

**Coming Soon**

**Ok tell me what you think of it. It was 5 pages long b/c there's a lot to this story. So..tell me if you like it or not. The first chapter of East High on the East Coast comes out this week. I have school on August 13th so I'll hopefully update all of my stories before that day. Thanks for everything guys!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	2. Introduction

**Hey Everyone. This is really it! The start of my new story number 2, A South Beach Love Story. Like Romeo and Juliet with a twist, it'll be a life-changing story that will hopefully, with your reviews of course, be just as great of a masterpiece as Walk Me Home. Here's the introduction to this story. Enjoy!**

In Miami, they are many people that accompany the city; most of them from generations past. But in Miami, there are only two family generations that are still growing strong to this day. These families are...the Danforths and McKessies.

The Danforths and the McKessies have always been powerful and perfect at the same time. Harold Danforth was a famous plastic surgeon. He has done jobs on the most famous celebrities and people who had the 'big bucks'. Most of Miami did have the big bucks which made his business very successful. Loved by everyone and hated by no one, Harold Danforth was the man with the plan.

Along with his very amazing and successful friend, of course.

The next powerful generation of Miami was the McKessies. Jerry McKessie was one of the most sucessful lawyers in the South. He always finds a way to keep his client innocent and the others guilty. One of his most memorable quotes was 'If you have a winning solution, take it all the way!' Sucessfully winning most celebrity cases and local cases, Jerry McKessie made a total stand out for his family.

Bring the two together and you have a powerful duet that rules Miami. They were also really good friends back in high school. Harold and Jerry were always together watching games, chatting at lunch and basically treating each other like family...

Until now.

For a few years, the Danforths and McKessies have become super rivals at each other for an unknown reason. It didn't bring their businesses down, only their friendship towards each other, and life continued on into the next generations.

The new generation of the rival families were brought up also to hate the other families. But once they grew older, it wasn't glued into their mind as much. They knew why to hate the other but never really accounted them that much, except in school. But now, as the children start to get older, love starts to become a huge issue. Especially when the teenagers start to fall in love with the person of the rival family. Romance and drama ensue as the teens fight for their right to love.

This is the Romeo and Juliet-like tale, of Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie. Two teens in an unforbidden love.

**This is the short version of the introduction. I might even put up a longer version in the long run. So this is the intro for now. Hope you like!! R&R!!**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey you all, QueenChaylor2010 is back again with another great update on one of my favorite new stories. This is the first chapter of A South Beach Love Story. Hope you enjoy!**

**The Danforth Residence- 10:30am**

22 year old Dominique McKessie woke up to hearing Kanye West's Stronger coming from the living room/kitchen area. She sat up, slipping on her green frog slippers and headed towards the pounding music that came from downstairs. Dominique came towards to the kitchen to see her younger brothers, 16 year old Chad and 9 year old Alan, making waffles, bacon and cream of wheat. Since the maid was off for the weekend, they had to do everything themselves, which they were used to already. The two boys were rapping/singing to the song and Dom just leaned on the wall, listening and smiling at her brothers.

"...This is Louis Vuitton Don night, so we gonna do everything that Kan like. Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike, well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike. And she'll do anything for the limelight, and we'll do anything when the time's right. Ugh, baby, you're makin' it," Chad rapped, flipping the waffle iron and then pointed to his younger brother who was putting bacon on the plates.

"Harder, better, faster, stronger," Alan sang, in Daft Punk voice.

"N- n- now th- that don't kill me can only make me stronger. I need you to hurry up now, cause I can't wait much longer. I know I got to be right now, cause I can't get much wronger. Man I've been waitin' all night now. That's how long I've been on ya!" the boys sang.

Dominique had made herself noticed when she saw her brothers dancing as she laughed at them. Chad and Alan turned towards their older sister and laughed along with her. Chad left his post at the stove and turned the music down from the iPod radio nearby.

"Morning, Dom," Alan said, hugging her.

"Good morning Alan, Chad. I see you're having fun jamming to Kwest, huh?" Dominique asked with a smile.

"Hey! His latest album is the best! Have you seen the cover album?" Chad told her, giving her breakfast plate.

"Yeah, I was there when he showed it to me. It was the day when you were totally sick with the flu. I felt bad for you that day...never mind, I don't," Dominique said as Chad put on a sour face.

"Ha-ha, that was because he just happened to be at your school up in Atlanta," Chad replied, sitting next to his sister along with Alan. Dominique was getting ready to graduate from University of Georgia with a bachelor's degree in Journalism.

"Yeah yeah, so mom and dad are back at work again," Dominique asked her brothers.

"Yep, they left very early this morning," Alan told her.

"Wow that's great. Well boys, thanks for the wonderful breakfast. I'm planning on meeting some of my high school friends in a few so I'll be gone for the whole day. What are you guys gonna do?" Dominique asked.

"I'm going to the mall with Troy and the guys," Chad told her, taking up her plate and his.

"Can I come?" Alan asked.

"No! And it's final!" Chad said before Alan got to say anything else.

"That's not fair," Alan stated, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Hey, how about I take you over to Grandma's. I heard that Jeremiah was coming over today. I'll drop you off when I head over to my friends' house," Dominique told Alan.

"Ok, I'll go get on my clothes now," Alan said, getting up from the table and heading upstairs. Dominique just shook her head as she headed to the kitchen with Alan's plate. She saw Chad putting the dishes in the dishwasher and goes next to him, helping him out.

"Thanks sis," Chad said.

"You're welcome. You should hang out with Alan more often," Dominique told him, "why don't you?"

"Maybe because it'll make me look weird," Chad explained.

"You two used to hang out all the time when you were 12," Dominique said.

"That was when he was 5, now he's 9," Chad told her.

"But still. You know I'm not here as always like I used to. He needs someone to lean onto and be his personal best friend, you know that because you did the same to me," Dominique replied, as Chad hung his head, knowing she was telling the truth.

"Ok, maybe he can hang out with us later on today," Chad gave in.

"Thank you. You'll feel better in the future about this," Dominique said, giving him a hug. He hugged back and started up the dishwasher. His sister already headed upstairs to head out with her friends and drop Alan at Grandma's. _'Just another day at the Danforths,'_ he thought to himself as he headed upstairs to get a shower.

* * *

**The McKessie Residence- 10:45am**

Taylor was asleep in her room when she felt sunshine hit her face. Groaning, she flipped to the other side of the bed and hid underneath the covers. A few minutes later, she heard her alarm clock ringing out to 'Sweet Sixteen' by Hilary Duff. She started to smile but really just wanted to stay in bed. When the first verse started, she felt tons of bodies on the bed, tickling her and trying to wake her up. Taylor started to laugh out loud as her head stuck out of the bed, seeing her best friends, Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans, and her 9 year old brother Kyle and 2 year old sister Lorelai on the bed.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen," they all said, minus Lorelai. Taylor just smiled as she gave everyone a huge hug.

"Oh, thanks guys!" Taylor said. She picked up Lorelai and nuzzled her last. Her bedroom door opened up and her parents came in bearing a wonderful healthy breakfast on a tray.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Mrs. McKessie smiled.

"Thanks mom and dad. You really didn't have to do all of this," Taylor told them.

"But it's your Sweet Sixteen, you deserve all the luxury," Gabriella smiled.

"I know! Thanks again though," Taylor replied.

"Well, sorry to cut this all so short but we have some adults who need to head down to work today," Mr. McKessie said, kissing his oldest daughter's head, "I'll see you later on tonight,"

"Same here," Mrs. McKessie said also, kissing her daughter's cheek, "We'll see you all later. Have fun, but not too much,"

"We won't!" the kids told them. When the adults left, Kyle left off going to grab some breakfast in the kitchen and the girls just ate off of Taylor's plate.

"So, what is in store for today?" Taylor asked.

"Well, we already have everything planned out so you can just chill and relax for the rest of the day," Gabriella said.

"Exactly, don't worry about anything," Sharpay smiled, secretly winking at Gabriella.

"Ok guys, what's going on?" Taylor asked as she fed Lorelai cream of wheat.

"Nothing, why ask?" Sharpay said.

Before Taylor could answer, her dad came into the room again, a twinkle in his eyes. "Taylor, could you come out here for a second?"

Taylor was already done with her food, with the help of her friends and little sister. She slipped out of bed, their maid getting her tray, and Taylor carried her little sister downstairs and outside, Gabriella and Sharpay on her heels.

"Dad, why are you making me go outside and I'm still in my pajamas," Taylor asked.

"You'll see, honey. It's worth the pajama-wearing," her dad coaxed.

"Are you sure?" Taylor said, when they got outside, "I don't see what's..." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw what they were out there for. Taylor nearly dropped Lorelai in the process. Out in the driveway was a brand new Black Raven 2008 Cadillac XLR-V convertible with a red bow right on top. Tay and her friends screamed in delight and she let Lorelai down while she hugged her dad.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she said, hugging her father.

"You're welcome sweetie. You definitely deserve it," he replied back, smiling at his daughter. Taylor hugged him once more before she left him off to go to work again. She turned to her friends, a confession look on her face.

"Ok guys, you totally knew about this, didn't you?" Taylor said, raising an eyebrow.

"Who, us? Oh no, we never knew," Gabriella said, Sharpay nodding with Gabriella's comment.

"Right...anyways, I have a brand new car and a birthday just waiting for me. What is a girl to do?" Taylor asked, falling on her new car.

"Well, you can go get yourself billions of presents at Uptown Square," Sharpay smiled.

"Uh, shopaholic much!" Gabriella said, "it's all up to Taylor...so what do you say?"

"I'm cool with it! Let's get dressed and head for the stores," Taylor proclaimed, picking up Lorelai again and they all went inside to get dressed, already signaling a good day.

* * *

**Uptown Square Mall- Early Afternoon**

Chad, Troy, Zeke and Jason were all down at the mall's huge arcade zone playing Basketball Shootout, one of their most favorite games that give out tickets. Just playing the game over again with at least 100 tokens took up 1 hour and half tops. They were playing their final game and Chad and Troy was tied.

"Oh man, you just watch. I'm gonna get all you guys with my super fly ending trick," Chad said, throwing up another basketball to make a 3 pointer after spinning around twice.

"Don't do it man. I'll beat you down to the ground, Danforth," Troy told him, as he keep making shots left and right.

"Whatever, 7 seconds left," Chad announced. He then backed up, ran forward, slid on the floor the rest of the way on his knees, making the shot right from the floor. The final shot was scored in by Chad and he won by a landslide, literally.

"And what?" Chad said, smirking. The guys all just shook their heads and pounded on Chad. After their little fight, they gave their remaining tokens and earned tickets to random children and left the arcade.

"Oh man, all that shooting can make a guy super hungry," Jason groaned.

"Hey, why don't we grub down at the food court?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I heard that they were opening that new Chinese store," Zeke said.

"Fine by me, let's head out," Chad announced, leading the guys towards the nearby food court.

"Chad, I've been meaning to tell you, I can't wait for your dad's business party that he's hosting in a few weeks," Zeke told him. It was true, Chad's dad always hosted a business social party where all his customers and colleagues come and drink and party. Chad and his buds enjoyed it just to see the girls that Mr. Danforth had done surgery on. This was tradition for the guys ever since their testosterone went to their head and grew out below.

"I know right, it's already gonna be off the chain," Chad smiled.

"Yeah, it always Chad. Don't brag," Troy said, nudging Chad.

"Whatever guys," Chad replied as they arrived at the food court. They all separated Chad and Troy heading over to Sbarro Pizzeria while Jason and Zeke went to the new Chinese restaurant.

"So, what were we planning on doing for the rest of the day?" Troy asked.

"Well, I was thinking..." Chad said before an outburst of laughter was heard behind him. The boys turned around and saw Gabriella and Sharpay passing by them.

"Oh wow, can Sharpay get any louder?" Troy groaned.

"You're telling me," Chad replied back.

"But anyways..." Troy said as he continued to talk but Chad was pretty much zoned out. He had noticed that there was a girl that was hanging out and laughing with Sharpay and Gabriella. _'I've never seen her before and she looks so amazing. I wonder if she goes to our school,'_ Chad thought to himself as he continued observe the girl that was walking with the girls. And she was walking with a small child in her arms. Chad had thought that the girl was her own child but it went out of his head immediately. Her smile, voice, beauty and so much more just took the breath out of Chad. The girl must have noticed the sense that she was being watched and her eyes connected with Chad's. She smiles a bright white smile at him and all he can do is smile and blushes. Slightly blushing herself, she continues to walk and talk with her friends, sneaking looks at him. Chad's testosterone went to his head at this time and his head started to tilt, trying to look at her backside. _'Damn, she's got a fine as...'_ Chad thought but was interrupted when he went head on into someone who was carrying 2 cheesy burritos and a fajitas. All of that was all over Chad in a matter of 2 seconds.

Troy had turned around and saw Chad's outlook at the last minute. Chad just threw his hand up as Troy tried not to laugh and get him some napkins. Sharpay, Gabriella and the unknown girl stopped in their tracks and fell out laughing. Jason and Zeke also saw the accident and went over to help Chad out.

"Are you ok, dude?" Troy asked.

"I would be if I have some extra clothes to change into," Chad groaned, trying to get the cheese out of his afro.

"I'll go get it. I remember your sizes anyways," Jason said, heading off to the nearest store. He soon came back a few seconds later, asking, "Do you need another pair of boxers too?"

"I didn't get damaged that much," Chad told him. Jason just nodded and headed to Hollister, which was the nearest store.

As Troy, Chad and Zeke headed towards the bathroom to clean Chad up and try not to laugh in his face, Chad looked over at the laughing girls and saw the girl he was looking at before. She softly smiled and mouthed 'sorry' to him. When he looked back at her again, she was long gone. That's how Chad couldn't take his thoughts off the girl he only had sight-met.

* * *

**Uptown Square Mall- Same Time**

Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella arrived at the mall in Taylor's brand new Cadillac convertible, singing to Sweet Sixteen by Hilary Duff. It was the theme song of the day, henceforth Taylor's birthday. Taylor was the youngest out of the three and last to celebrate her sweet 16. They went inside and already it was packed as always. Taylor had brought Lorelai along since her brother was too busy playing video games. She always took her little sister wherever she went since she never got to go out that much. Taylor treated her like she was her own child and was very protective of her.

"Aw guys, I wished Kelsi was here to spend the day with us," Taylor sighed.

"Don't worry, she's sick but will always be here in our hearts," Gabriella said, faking a tear.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Besides, she totally promised that if she feels better later on today, she'll catch up with us later," Sharpay promised.

"Oh alright," Taylor replied. They continued walking when Taylor stopped abruptly.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked her.

"They opened...a PacSun store," Taylor breathed. Lorelai pointed at the store that Taylor was talking about.

"..acsun," she tried to say.

The girls all looked at Lorelai and squealed.

"Aww, you kinda said your first word," Gabriella smiled.

"You go Lory," Taylor said, kissing her sister's cheek, "but back to the update. PacSun is finally here,"

"So what are we standing out here for? Let's go!" Sharpay said, already heading towards the store. Gabi and Tay just looked at each other before joining their best friend at the store.

**An hour and a half later**

In the past 90 minutes, the girls hit PacSun, Forever 21, Aeropostale, Wet Seal, AE Outfitters, and Body Central. Taylor had taken a mini stop at Baby Gap, Dillards and Macy's for new clothes for Lorelai. They just left Hollister, well at least Sharpay, Lorelai and Taylor left. They were still waiting on Gabriella who was still checking out.

"What's taking that girl so long?" Sharpay asked.

"Lord knows, she probably bought at least 6 outfits," Taylor replied. Just then, they saw Gabriella come out with a huge smile on her face. The girls looked at each other before rushing over to Gabs.

"Ok spill, what did you do?" Taylor asked.

"I got another guy's number," Gabriella sang, showing off the 7 digits that were on the back of her long receipt.

"Oh God, another hook up tonight," Sharpay groaned.

"Hey, no hook-ups tonight unless it is for me. I _am _the birthday girl after all," Taylor praised.

"Yeah, and you're spoiling your own little sister equally to yourself," Gabriella rubbed in.

"She's family," Taylor whispered.

"Ok, alright, no hook-ups for the night," Sharpay said, "but what if we do it accidentally?"

"You will definitely regret it," Taylor joked as the girls laughed, passing by the food court. Sharpay's eyes wandered in the food court and noticed some very peculiar faces.

"Oh look, some of the Wildcats' basketball team members are finally doing something that isn't related to anything with a ball," Sharpay sneered, passing by Jason and Zeke at the new Chinese restaurant.

Gabriella and Taylor laughed at the joke and as Gabi and Sharpay continued to make rude comments about the guys, Taylor's eyes also wandered around the food court. They were passing by the Sbarro Pizzeria when her eyes laid on a curly-afro haired boy that was in line. He must have noticed her looking because his eyes connected with hers also. _'Gosh, he's such a hottie'_ Taylor thought as she looked at him. She smiled softly at him and he only smiled back at her. She continued to glance back at her girls to let them know that she was still in the conversation. From the corner of her eye, she could still see the guy still watching her and for a split second, Taylor had put Lorelai in the stroller so her arms could get a break. When she looked back up, there was a huge sound that came from her east side. Taylor had looked back up and saw her eye-sighting cutie covered in meat, cheese, and more other things.

The girls couldn't help but stop and laugh at him. The guy's friend and 2 others came over to him to help him clean himself up. Gabriella chuckled and replied, "Well, at least he can officially proclaim his love for cheese because it just loves him too,"

Sharpay cracked up laughing while Taylor was trying not to laugh too much. She only shook her head at her best friends and glanced back at him. One of his friends left to a nearby store while the guy and his friends went to the nearby bathroom. The afro-boy looked back at Taylor and she only shrugged and smiled, mouthing 'sorry' to him. Lorelai, on the stroller, pointed at the cheesy-filled guy and made a squishy sound while giggling. Taylor smiled at her little sister before she heard someone call out to her.

"Taylor! Taylor, we're over here," Sharpay called out. Taylor freaked and rolled her little sister and herself over to where Gabriella and Sharpay were. It was from then onto the rest of the day that Taylor couldn't keep her mind off of the food-court hottie.

* * *

**McKessie Residence- 7:45 pm**

Taylor, Lorelai, Gabriella and Sharpay all arrived back at the McKessie household close to sunset. After their shopping hours, they went out to lunch and had fun in the sun on sandy grounds (aka the beach). They went inside and heard only silence.

"Wow, never heard the house like this," Gabriella mentioned.

"Yeah, same here. We're still having a sleepover right?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"Sure, I just gotta get Lorelai and myself a bath. Just put your stuff in the basement. You know where everything is down there. I'll be there in a bit," Taylor said, picking up her little sister and her shopping bags. Her and her little sister went upstairs and passed by Kyle's, their brother, room. He was on his favorite camouflage lounge chair playing yet another video game. Taylor let Lorelai down and she just trotted over to her big brother, tackling her.

"Aaah, Lory attack!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Haha," Taylor laughed, coming inside. Kyle looked up at his older sister and just smiled.

"And what were you up to today while almost everyone was gone?" Taylor asked her brother.

"If you must know, I was in here on the PS3 as always. I've already beaten Legend of Zelda and Madden 08," Kyle proudly said.

"Oh really? Well, add this onto your addition of soon-to-be beaten games," Taylor smiled, going through a shopping bag and pulling out a bag. Kyle dived for it and placed them all on the floor, Lorelai already diving for one that she can bit.

"No biting, Lory," Taylor told her, picking her up.

"No way!!! Halo 3, Final Fantasy XIII finalized copy, NBA Live 2007, oh thanks Tay!" her brother exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, bud. And I also got you some summer clothes for you," Taylor said, giving him another huge shopping bag.

"Wow, clothes. But thanks anyways," Kyle said, giving her another hug, "and I thought that I was gonna give you a present,"

"It is, I just care about you guys more than myself," Taylor explained.

"Awesome, well leave me be. I have Halo 3 to complete," Kyle replied, pushing Taylor and Lorelai out the door.

"Fine then," Taylor told him as he closed the door on her. She picked up the rest of her clothes and Lorelai back up and headed towards their conjunction room. Laying Lorelai down on the bed, Taylor smiled and pinched her cheek which she giggled from.

"Come on Lory. We got a sleepover waiting for me and we have to look cute and pajama fun," Taylor announced to her sister. Lorelai just smiled and clapped her hands. How cute!

* * *

Later on that night, the girls were having loads of time in the McKessie basement. It was near 11 o' clock and they already played karaoke, 2 types of Scene It's, ate cake and ice cream, and watched sappy love movies. Now, it was the time for Truth or Dare. Taylor came back down the stairs from putting Lorelai in her crib since she was already asleep.

"Ok girls, who's going first?" Taylor said.

"We say birthday girl!" Sharpay smiled as Gabriella nodded.

"Ok fine, be that way," Taylor replied, sitting down next to her friends.

"Birthday girl, Truth or Dare," Gabriella told Tay.

"Give me a dare. You know everything about me anyways," Taylor smiled.

"Ok then. I've already got it," Sharpay smirked, "go 2 houses down and ask them for a bar of soap,"

"You're kidding, right? I can do that in my sleep," Taylor scoffed.

"But...you have to do it in only...a towel," Sharpay smirked again as Taylor's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right?" Taylor asked as Gabriella giggled.

"No kid. You were always a sucker for dares, why not do the perfect one on your birthday? To really celebrate your sweet 16," Sharpay said.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and she only shrugged. "You know you have to,"

The birthday girl just sighed, "Fine, I'll change," she said, giving in. Shar and Gabi just clapped for her and smiled as Taylor went into the nearby bathroom to change.

"Wait, does she know who lives 2 doors down?" Gabriella asked.

"She will now," Sharpay smiled.

Taylor walked out of the gates and started down the sidewalk in a small blue towel that stopped almost mid-thigh. She made herself look like she just got in the shower and came out like she really forgot her soap. _'I can't believe that I'm actually doing this...and it's on my birthday,'_ Taylor thought to herself.

She arrived at the house in a matter of 2 minutes. The house looked nearly much like hers expect a teeny bit smaller. Taylor sighed and walked up to their front door, ringing their doorbell. Tay heard the sounds of video games inside and wondered if it was just all guys that were in there. _'That makes matters so worse,'_ Taylor thought. She heard a guy call out to the door, really making her more nervous. She shook it off and tried to pull out a seductive attitude like Sharpay instructed her. The door opened and it was...

_'Cheesy-covered hottie!'_ Taylor screamed in her mind.

_'Cutie with a lil girlie!'_ Chad said in his mind.

This was gonna be one fabulous night!

**Ok, that's all I got now. I know I'm almost one week late but it totally makes up for the 11 pages I just typed up. Hope you liked it. I'll update when I have to. I'll be making more updates later this week to catch up on my schedule. I'm super behind! Wish me luck! R&R guys!**

**you know you love me,**

**QueenChaylor2010**


	4. Chapter 2

**What's going on everyone? What a lovely Saturday have I encountered, especially when A South Beach Love Story is getting ready to be updated!! This is the 2nd chapter everyone! Enjoy!!**

Taylor and Chad were just standing there at the doorway in almost near shock! After just having eye contact with one another at the mall, they had found out, during Taylor's sleepover game of Truth or Dare, that they so happen to live one house between the other. _'I can't believe he, cheese covered boy, actually lives in my neighborhood...and I'm stuck wearing a towel over my naked body!'_ Taylor exclaimed in her mind, _'he must thing I'm crazy now.' 'DAMN, she looks even better in a towel! But she also lives in my neighborhood too...weird,'_ Chad thought also. He shook himself out of his daze and said, "Hi,"

Taylor jumped back, getting out of her own daze also. "Hi," she smiled.

_'Look at that smile! Hold up, am I falling for the girl who just saw me covered in cheese and meat at the mall?!'_ Chad thought also. Taylor was looking at him also, almost forgetting about her main mission.

"Right, um, I was wondering if I could get a bar of soap. I had just hopped in the shower and realized that I had ran out; and also my robe is at the cleaners so...here I am. Can I borrow a bar of soap, please?" Taylor asked, softly.

"Sure you can! Come on in!" Chad replied smiling, without thinking of the guys that were inside, playing video games in the living room, "You must be cold,"

"You're telling me," she joked as she entered the house. _'Man, his house looks real nice, almost like mines,'_ Taylor thought as she admired the interior. Chad saw her do this and looked back at her.

"I thought you came for soap and not to stare at the house," Chad joked back.

Taylor looked back at him and chuckled, "Right sorry," she said blushing.

"No, it's ok. Just stay right, I'll be back with some," Chad told her before heading off upstairs. _'She wants soap! My soap! Wow!'_ Chad thought in his mind. While he was upstairs, Taylor continued to look around, not seeing the guys that were with him at the mall earlier.

"Yo Chad, where are you? I just made it up to level..." Troy said, coming out of the living room when he saw the towel-clad Taylor in the foyer.

"Damn! Chad, is this one of your practical jokes or something?" Troy asked when he saw her. Taylor looked back at him, eyebrows arched.

"Um, excuse me! I just came for some soap," Taylor told him.

"Right, you must be a hooker," Troy said. Taylor's mouth was agape when he said that and almost when to attack him when Chad came back downstairs with some soap.

"Here we go...Troy what are you doing?" Chad asked him.

"What are you doing with a girl in a towel? Bu...we..ju...if you were gonna bring her on, why did you not think of the rest of us?" Troy asked confused. Before Chad replied, Jason and Zeke also came out of the living room, wondering about the commotion.

"Hey what's going on...oh lordie!" Zeke gaped as he saw Taylor in a towel.

"Ok enough. I'm gonna walk her back home; we'll talk about this later," Chad concluded before any other word was uttered. He grabbed a jacket from the coat closet and him and Taylor left the house immediately. Once outside, he wrapped the jacket around Taylor and sighed, "I'm so sorry about them. They're always like that when a girl comes over,"

"Oh wow, it's ok though, even though I didn't like being called a hooker," Taylor told him.

"Who called you a hooker?" Chad questioned her.

"One of your friends, light brown hair, kinda your height..." Taylor described to him.

"Oh, that's Troy. Don't worry, I'll get him for that," Chad said. She only smiled at him and they soon reached her front door to her house.

"Well, thanks for the soap and a walk home, you didn't have to do that though," Tay told him.

"But I wanted to, to be nice gentleman of course," Chad bowed in front of her as she laughed.

"You're funny, I guess I'll see you later sometime," Taylor said as she opened her door.

"Alright, well...bye," Chad replied, waving at her. She waved back and Chad headed back to his house. Right when he left the property, he realized..._'I didn't even get her name!'_ he exclaimed in his mind. He walked back to the house but she was already inside. Chad sighed loudly and kicked the nearby pebble as he walked back to his house. Once inside, he was bombarded with questions.

"Dude, who was she? Did she live near here? Why was she in a towel? What did she want?" were the questions that his buds asked him. Chad took a huge step back and exclaimed, "Woah woah woah, one at a time please!"

"Who was she?" Jason asked first.

"Well...she's the girl from mall earlier today; the one with the child that I told you all about," Chad told him.

"No wonder she looked familiar!!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah, speaking of which, why did you call her a hooker?" Chad asked, getting on Troy.

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know, you seriously do not see random girls in just a towel on in a house full of guys!" Troy explained.

"Yeah, you're probably right...but still you could have recognized her from earlier on today," Chad said.

"Whatever, did she live near here, because you came back real fast," Zeke complimented.

"Yeah, she lives two doors down," Chad told them.

"No way really? That's not bad," Troy said, "did you get her name?"

"That's the part I'm pissed off about that I didn't do," Chad said, collapsing on the couch.

"You didn't get her name, what kind of guy are you?" Jason exclaimed, punching his arm.

"You guys, come on! I just met her at the mall, she just came by the house for soap, how can I remember that?" Chad asked them.

"Only if you really like her? Do you?" Troy asked.

"I'm not even sure, but enough talk. Let's talk Halo and I'm so ready to beat everyone of you guys at it," Chad said, jumping up and reaching for his controller.

"Yeah right, I just moved up a level. You need to catch up Danforth," Jason rubbed in.

"Oh whatever, it's on," Chad commented as he and his buds continued where they left off in their game, Chad not forgetting about the girl who had came over and didn't get her name. _'I have to see her again, to get her name this time,'_ he thought to himself, trying to figure out the perfect time to do it without the guys knowing.

* * *

Taylor showed off her soap prize to her BFF's and was congratulated fairly. The rest of the night was filled with marshmallow stuffing, truth telling, porch flashing, and much more before the girls all passed out on their own full sized bed air mattresses in the basement. Taylor didn't dare check up on her brother since he would have gone to bed near 11 anyways, and her parents were supposed to be back at midnight from her dad's monthly company party. She had fell asleep smiling, glad that she had a perfect 16th birthday...

But it wasn't over just yet! At near 2'o clock in the morning, Taylor found herself awake in the darkness of the basement. Wondering what was wrong with her, she tried to fall back asleep but it didn't do her any good. _'I guess I could stay up for a bit; maybe I'll get sleepy again,'_ Taylor thought to herself as she tried to stand up and stretch. Not wanting to wake up the girls, she tip-toed out of the basement and up to the main floor, where she was having a huge craving for Birthday Cake ice-cream. Sure, they had some at least 4 hours ago but it was always a craving she would never pass up. She looked inside the freezer,,in her special hiding place where her parents wouldn't find it since she's 'supposed' to be on a 'diet', and pulled out a pint of the ice-cream, smiling. _'And they never knew about this for how many years?' _Taylor questioned in her mind. Tay grabbed a spoon from the drawer and walked out onto her porch. She softly heard the trees blowing and the ocean crashing down on the beach nearby, loving the environment that she was in. It was almost like her place of relaxation and peace; times to rethink of the day. The only thing she thought of at the time was the guy she met at the mall and now 2 doors down from her house. _'He looked so cute and nice...but I don't even know his own name!'_ she thought to herself. She ate another scoop of the ice cream as she cuddled herself in the nearby blanket as the mid warm breeze blew in the night. Just when she thought it was all silent again, she heard a noise nearby, striking her senses.

"Hello? Who's there?" she whispered out as loud as she could. Nothing replied or responded to her voice, acting as if nothing was actually there. She sat back down until she heard it again, only closer. Taylor got out of her spot and looked over the balcony rail, "Who's there?" she called out again.

"Ow!" was the only reply she heard as she yelped and jumped away from the rail.

"Who is it? Don't make me grab my dad's samurai sword!" she told it, whomever it was.

"Sorry, it's me," the voice said, coming out of its hiding spot. Taylor looked around and saw the person she was just dreaming... wait did I say dreaming? I meant thinking...about earlier before.

"Hey you, are you stalking me now?" Taylor smiled to the guy.

"Well not really but you insist it like it is then ok," Chad replied back with a smile also. Taylor almost blushed at the sight of his face and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What I want to know is what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? There might be some 'real' stalkers out here," Chad told her.

"Oh like you?" Taylor flirted/insulted.

Chad acted like he just caught a wound to his chest, "Ah, girl that really hurt," he played.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Taylor apologized, "What can I do to make it better?"

"How about a name? Your name perhaps?" Chad smiled.

"A player, are we?" Taylor flirted with him as Chad also blushed, "It's Taylor,"

"Taylor...I like it. It has a meaning?" Chad asked, nicely.

"Well if you must know," Taylor joked, "it means special and beautiful," **(fake meaning!)**

"And they were so right about that," Chad complimented, moving towards the ramp a little closer to see Taylor's face as she continued to blush. With the height difference from where Chad was to where Taylor was on her porch, the moonlight hit her face perfectly, as if like an angel.

"What about you? Don't I get a name from you too?" Taylor asked.

"The name's Chad, mi'lady," Chad bowed in front of her, in an English accent, "don't know the meaning but I think it means protector or defender, like how I am on the court," he continued, going back to his regular voice.

"The court? Oh, basketball I'm guessing?" Taylor guessed.

"Good guess, Taylor," Chad smiled. _'My name sounds perfect when he says it,'_ Taylor dreamed.

"Well, I think it's late. I have to head back inside before I catch a cold on my birthday," Taylor smiled.

"Today was your birthday?" Chad asked.

"Well it was, yesterday, since it's early morning Sunday," Taylor explained.

"Ah, well happy birthday Taylor," Chad congratulated.

"Thanks and you should be heading back now," Taylor told him.

"Ok, ok I'm going. Goodnight," Chad called out to her.

"G'nite," Taylor said softly back. She headed for her almost melted ice cream and took a bite before Chad had called her back. Carrying the pint with her, she walked back to the ramp and asked, "yeah?"

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Chad asked.

"Why do you ask, Mr. Chad?" Taylor asked back.

"I want to get to know you better, is that any trouble?" Chad told her.

"Well...not really. I guess I can, but will you be covered with cheese?" Taylor asked, reminding him of his accident at the mall.

"Ah ha! I knew you had to be there. You were with the little girl and Sharpay and them," Chad acknowledged.

"That was my little sister, and how do you know Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"We go to school together along with Troy and the rest of my buds. I sure don't see you there," Chad said.

"I don't go. I'm home-schooled," Taylor replied, eating her ice-cream.

"That sucks," Chad muttered.

"It's actually pretty fun, if you try it sometime," Taylor smiled.

"Nah, I'll just see you around town for that," Chad smiled back.

Taylor giggled and replied, "Well, Chad, where do you want us to meet?"

"1:00 at the Main Dock near 5th Ave," Chad told her.

"What are we doing at the dock?" Taylor asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Chad smirked, "Goodnight Taylor,"

"Goodnight Chad," she sighed. He finally walked out of the backyard and out of her sight soon after. Taylor sighed against the balcony ramp, sad to see him go but happy to see him again the next day. _'It feels perfect...like a date...wait is it a date?'_ Taylor questioned. She wanted to ask him but he was long gone back to his house. But there was something ticking in her mind, that she shouldn't be doing this; like it was a forbidden rule. Taylor shrugged it off and shook it out of her mind, not wanting to miss another chance when she would see the boy that she fell head-over-heels for. _'Tomorrow at the Main Dock...I can't wait!'_ Taylor thought as she put the pint away and fell back asleep, now with a huge grin plastered on her face.

**So there it is for all to see, and I know I'm 2 days late. But I promise, tomorrow is the day for CRC!! You will love it as much as this chapter, I hope. So what to do now? R&R!!! You know you want to! Also, check out my friend Ashlea, themusicdiva's, first HSM story, Secrets. It's a Chaylor of course and it's really good for its first 2 chapters. Go check her story out and be sure to review since it's her first story. Give her some props like you all did when I first came out with Walk Me Home! Here's the summary of her story:**

**Imani, a childhood friend of Chad's, comes back to the old apartments where Chad and she lived. They were as close as ever until she moved away when they were 8. Now she's back and going to East High School but there's a secret she's hiding. On top of that, Taylor is getting jealous of Imani and Chad spending a lot of time together. Will Chad Taylor's relationship fall through the cracks because of Imani? What secret is she hiding from everyone?**

**So what do you think? Good or what? Go check out her story and review it/give her props. She really deserves it. Review this chapter and then go to hers. CRC will be up tomorrow and H2CL will be up later this week. You know you love me!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**

**P.S.- What did you guys think of last Wednesday's episode of Gossip Girl, The Handmaiden's Tale? I thought it was smoking hot and amazing with lots of drama and gossip! What about u?**


	5. BlogTalkRadio Announcement

Hey Everyone! I have a very huge announcement to make! Today, I'm having my first segment of my new blog talk show, High School Musical and all its Glory! Today's first segment is basically the general discussion of High School Musical 1 & 2, like what were your favorite scenes, favorite couples and characters and stuff like that! For more information or the call number for the show, go to my site: blog talk radio . com/HSMFanficAuthorGirl (type in everything without spaces and add the World Wide Web symbols). The show starts at 5:00 and you can listen in and call in. Just go to my website and all the info you need will be there.

I really need a lot of support since this is my first segment for my show. I'm hoping for a great turnout so I'll see, or hear, you guys on my show soon. Thanks a lot guys!


End file.
